Hollywood
Hollywood (hɒliwʊd ? ) is a district of Los Angeles in the United States . It was in 1857 founded as an independent city at west northwest of downtown Los Angeles. It is primarily known as a film city and historic center of the American film industry by the presence of all his studios, related companies and movie stars. Hollywood is often used as a synonym for the American film industry, although much of the activity has moved to the area such as West Los Angeles, San Fernando and Santa Clarita Valley. Many secondary film industry companies, including in the areas of editing, effects, post-production and lighting, have remained in Hollywood. A nickname for Hollywood Tinseltown. Hollywood became an official city with independent directors on 14 November 1903. The mood at that time was 88 for inclusion and 77 against. In 1910, because of an ongoing struggle to obtain adequate water supply, decided by the city officials that Hollywood would go up as a district of the city of Los Angeles.This was a logical consequence because this growing city Meanwhile, the Los Angeles Aqueduct and water, using the Owens River in the Owens Valley , had laid out.Another advantage was that Hollywood could be connected to the sewer system of Los Angeles. Since the city and district went up in Los Angeles, Hollywood no longer has its own governing body. For a while there is an informal mayor of Hollywood "Mayor of Hollywood" has been appointed by the local chamber of commerce (Hollywood Chamber of Commerce). Johnny Grant held this position from 1980 until his death on January 9, 2008, but the feature is not subsequently filled. The annexation are the names and numbers of the streets changed in the form as we know them today in the day. Thus Prospect Avenue, changed to Hollywood Boulevard and all the songs were changed from that district. 100 Prospect Avenue to Vermont Avenue was changed in 6400 Hollywood Boulevard, and 100 Cahuenga Boulevard in Hollywood Boulevard changed in 1700 Cahuenga Boulevard. Hollywood broadly includes adjacent neighborhoods like Beverly Hills , West Hollywood and Hollywood Hills , although officially not part of the Hollywood district. An attempt by Hollywood again to create an independent city with its own board was rejected by a large majority in November 2002. A remarkable fact was that on January 30, 1904 by the voters of Hollywood was decided the exile of liquor in the city, except when it was sold for medicinal purposes. The vote was 113 for and 96 against. Hotels or restaurants allowed to serve wine or strong drink before or after meals. As a concept of Hollywood is also used to refer to the film industry in and around Hollywood. The first studio was founded in 1911 by David Horsley for the Nestor Company . In the same year settled there 15 independent studios. Film Production went to Hollywood because of the good weather and longer days. In the early days of the film was strong artificial light is not yet possible; the only light source that provided sufficient exposure of the film was the sun. Until then New York was the capital of the film. Known structures * Griffith Observatory * Hollywood Sign * Sunset Strip * Hollywood Bowl * TCL Chinese Theatre * Hollywood Walk of Fame * Dolby Theatre Born in Hollywood * Michelle Bonilla (?), actress, film producer and screenwriter * Luisa Leschin (?), actress, screenwriter and television producer * Beverly Aadland (1942-2010), actress * Wings Hauser (1947), actor, executive producer and music producer * Kimmy Robertson (1954), actress * Katey Sagal (1954), actress * Denise Crosby (1957), actress * Ted King (1965), actor * Zachary Throne (1967), actor and musician * Paula Irvine (1968), actress * Christina Applegate (1971), actress * Cory Lidle (1972), baseball player * Leonardo DiCaprio (1974), actor * William Sarabande (?), writer * Daron Malakian (1975), guitarist * Seth Gabel (1981), actor See also * List of film studios Category:Neighborhood in Los Angeles Category:Cinema in the United States